Tainted Angel
by samgurlalways
Summary: AU.HPDM SSOC Harry Potter has been through hell during his short 16 years. His family has abused him for years and no one knows. When he gets the chance of a lifetime will he crack or hold on just a bit longer to find friends and fall in love.
1. Haunting Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this. This belongs entirely to J.K. Rowling, you lucky girl.**

**Tainted Angel  
by. samgurlalways**

**Please be nice and review,...I usually get better after the first chapter, so bear with me. **

_**Edited: This chapter has been fixed.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING in this story except for Matt...so far.**

**Summary: Harry Potter has been through hell during his short 15 years. His family has abused him for years and he has scars, literal and invisible, to prove it. When he gets the chance of a lifetime will he crack or hold on just a bit longer to find friends and fall in love?**

**(A/N): Thanks to my beta: Skeptical fan  
**

**Chapter 1: Haunting Thoughts **

_'Free!'_

Was the first thought that had come to Harry Potter' s mind when he left for a technical boarding school two hours away from Surrey, where he had lived with his aunt since he was a baby. Now, three months later, the happiness was accompanied with guilt, remorse, worry, and fear for what they would do to him when he came back for the summer.

A few months ago, he thought that going to the school a couple of hours away would help, but now he felt angry that he couldn't check on what they were planning for him like he wanted. And scared that they would change their minds and bring him back. His uncle had started to abuse him physically, emotionally, and sexually, a couple of months after Petunia's marriage to the bastard. Harry's aunt was well aware of the abuse, but did nothing to stop Vernon, sometimes even joining in on the physical abuse.

Dudley was no better. He made a point of telling everyone that his small cousin was a 'whore,' that did a lot more than 'get around.' Harry really didn't know why he was going to the tech school, he didn't believe he would ever make anything of himself. Self- loathing was a major part of Harry and he did it almost unconsciously, thanks to his family.

Harry was sixteen and during all fourteen years of abuse, he never saw or heard Vernon or his aunt be anything but nice to Dudley. Harry held no resentment towards his cousin, he figured that since he wasn't their child anyway, they were already being too nice to even allow him to live with them.

Dudley was 17, and almost identical to his father, which chilled Harry to the very bone. Despite the two-year age difference, he was scared for the children the young boy would eventually have. There is no way he would treat them any different than how he had grown up, and do the things he had seen done to them.

Harry bit his lip slightly, thinking hard. Growing up, he had associated his resemblance to his father as a bad thing. Vernon had cursed and fucked him too many times, claiming that his lack of masculinity and the femininity of his looks made him a perfect toy.

According to his aunt, his father and mother had been in a car accident when he was one, thanks to their alcohol consumption that night. Harry had came out barely scratched, save for a pale thunderbolt scar on his forehead. Petunia often described the night that the police brought them to their doorstep, as the worst day of her life (in her opinion). Harry was told his father, James, was a heartless and desolate man who only thought of himself. In Harry's subconscious, he had always disagreed with Aunt Petunia on that subject. All he remembered about his father were gentle mannerisms: sweet, nice, and loving. Shaking his head, he banished the thoughts as quickly as they had come.

It didn't matter; his parents were dead and there was nothing that he could do.

Despite the abuse, Vernon had been a constant figure in his life. Harry hated himself for it, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking that _Vernon_ had never abandoned his family. For that the teenager was grateful.

If only his uncle could be constant and non-abusive, life would be perfect.

"Damn it Harry, stop spacing out!," someone screamed in his ear.


	2. Misplaced Emotions

**Ch.2: Misplaced Emotions**

(A/N): I hope you guys enjoy this...later.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING in this story except for Matt...so far.

Summary: Harry Potter has been through hell during his short 15 years. His family has abused him for years and he has scars, literal and invisible, to prove it. When he gets the chance of a lifetime will he crack or hold on just a bit longer to find friends and fall in love?

Harry blinked owlishly for a moment, forgetting where he was. He watched Matt, his roommate, stare at him concerned. Already knowing the routine, after doing it millions of times before , Matt sat down beside the smaller boy, and wrapped his arm around him warmly. Harry flinched at the touch, but allowed it to envelope him as he laid his head down on the older boy's chest. Shaking slightly, he clung to Matthew as a lifeline.

"You were thinking about Vernon again weren't you?" Matt asked, but cursed himself silently for mentioning 'his' name, as he clung harder. "Ouch, I'm sorry J, please calm down," he pleaded.

The shaking subsided rather quickly, as always. Harry _was_ strong, but was liable to snap _one of these days_. Matt heard his friend's breath flow bit easier, knowing that he had fallen asleep.

The eighteen-year-old didn't bother to move, he would wake up needing him later, he always did...

Matt gently stroked Harry's hair, thinking about how he'd love to kill anyone, including Harry's family, for causing this "angel" so much pain. Harry had never told Matt all his uncle had done, just that he had hurt him in any way possible, stealing thirteen years of his life.

Harry Potter and Matthew Wallis had been best friends since the sophomore year in high school, and the latter had spent many nights comforting Harry. Whatever Vernon had done to him, the friendship from Matt brought life back into the small teen.  
Harry jumped up suddenly, causing Matt to hold him down protectively.

"J...Harry, calm down!," Matt whispered furtively, softly holding down the boy's flailing arms. "Now what's wrong?"

Bleary eyes blinked open, slowly focusing on him before the boy answered. "I'm fine," he glanced up at the older man, "Matt, I hate being weak," he whispered,standing and moving to a large full-length mirror.

Harry stared at himself, green eyes burning a hole into his reflection. Running his long, pale fingers through the jet black mane that hung in a curly mass past his shoulders to his mid- back, Harry sighed, closing his eyes as he willed tears to stop gathering.

He struggled to keep his loud squeak to a murmur when Matt hugged him from behind, laying his chin on top of the pale, bare shoulder.

"Your not weak," Matt said softly, hugging him closer, while he lightly traced the array of scars that littered the battered boy's body.

Harry stiffened in his arms, as Matt's aroused lower abdomen brushed his butt.

Jumping away from the tall figure, Harry ran to the bathroom, locking it as he leaned against the door. His heart was beating off pattern and beads of sweat glistened on his forehead.

"Harry!," Matt shouted through the door. "What's wrong?"

The small teen quickly steadied his breathing, "Nothing...um, I just remembered I have to work in thirty minutes. I need to get ready," he said half-truthfully, peeling off his clothes as he spoke.

"Ok, um, I guess I'll see you tonight then...I got to get to class," Matthew said, walking to his room as he received an affirmative grunt in return.

Instead of leaving immediately, he softly banged his head against his bedroom wall, berating himself for trying to seduce the fragile boy...again.

'That's the third time he's done that...maybe I should just take a hint,' Matt reasoned silently, before grabbing his shoes and book bag, and leaving.

**Hmm, that chapter didn't quite work out like I wanted it to. Flames, cookies, suggestions, and money are always accepted. :)**


	3. Self Therapy

Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this. Everthing belongs to J.K. Rowling, you lucky girl...well except for Matt...he's all mine.

Anyway hope you enjoy this installment

Ch.3: Self- Therapy

Last time: Harry's best friend Matt is introduced. Matt tries to come onto Harry, but the he freaks and hides.

BACK AT THE APARTMENT:

Harry stood under the searing hot water, long hair plastered to his back. He scrubbed his body hard, washing the male's essence off of him. He knew Matt liked him, but he had never been so forward before.

For everything he had been through, Harry was still fairly innocent. He had never been with anyone and _Vernon didn't count._

Harry washed his hair with lavender shampoo, rinsing it out before wringing it dry. Toweling himself off at lightening speed, he barely even looked at his flaccid dick before pulling on his underwear.

Harry never left the bathroom undressed, choosing instead to bring his clothes with him and change there. Matt was the only one to ever see his back, besides Vernon of course. But even Matt hadn't seen the ones that were beneath is waist.

Dressing in a faded blue polo shirt, with a long-sleeved black undershirt, his hair down over it. He threw on baggy, lightly ripped and faded jeans. Picking up his contacts, Harry covered his piercing green eyes with brown. He gathered his iPod and book bag before leaving the apartment.

Harry walked slowly, he had about thirty minutes to get to work. Seeing a bench about two blocks from his workplace, he sat down. He put an alarm on his watch, before leaning back and listening to his iPod, letting the sun warm his pallid, white face.

He repeated the words automatically without audible sound...

Fate is an elegant  
Cold-hearted whore.  
She loves salting my wounds,  
yes she enjoys nothing more.  
I bleed confidence,  
from deep within myself now,  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel-encrusted crown.

I wanna tear apart your room,  
to see if what you say is true,  
darling don't you lie, lie to me .

I wanna break into your heart to see if why you want us apart.  
Oh I'm scared to death to find out what you think of me.

------Polygraph Right Now, The Spilled Canvas

Harry finished mouthing the words and a soft smile spread across his lips. He felt much better.

Standing up, he re shouldered his worn bookbag, before quickly walking down the street, to his job at URGE MUSIC STORE, not knowing that he was being watched by two sets of eyes.

Next Chapter: Just who is watching our beloved Harry? What do they want? In the next installment of Tainted Angel: Threads and Crushes ...wow I sound like a commercial!


	4. quick note

Ok, get this...

I started this fic a while ago..but as a band slash fic...but I really do want the whole hogwarts and magic thing..so I have to change quite a few aspects. You guys can guess who is watching him for now... whoever gets it right.. will have an early viewing of the next chapter ...k?

So... is it: A) Dumbledore and Snape

B) Dumbledore and Lucius

C) Snape and Draco

D) Voldemort and Lucius

E) Draco and Voldemort

F) McGonnagal?...and Dumbledore

G)Snape and Lucius

See you soon!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Potter!

**(A/N): Hi guys, thanks so much for voting, and a couple of you guys got this a earlier than the rest. Lu, since you were anon. I really couldn't give you a preview..sorry...but, hey you were right.**

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy walked slowly down the street, on a slight vacation/errand of Dumbledore's. The tall blond smirked slightly at a dry comment his godfather made and gave back a retort easily.

"Why are we here?" Draco whined _maturely_, stopping on the sidewalk, his arms crossed.

The ex- Deatheater pinched his nose in frustration, this would be the fifth time since they arrived a week ago that he would have to explain the situation to his 'intelligent' godson.

"Dumbledore seems to believe that something/someone of his and our interest is around here somewhere, that would benefit the Wizarding community and increase post-war attendance at Hogwarts," he droned in monotone, sick of repeating the same line over and over.

He turned to see if his godson had heard, but alas... it didn't seem to be his day.

The young teen was gazing off in space, completely oblivious to his whole two- minute speech.

"Draco!" he growled, gripping his hand to stop himself for bashing open the insolent little boy's skull.

The Malfoy heir glanced up sharply at the older man, "Yea?"

"Did you hear a word I said?", Severus asked, after taking a few deep, calm breaths.

Opening his eyes from relaxing himself, he noticed that he wasn't listening again, "Draconis Lucius Malf...," he started, but was interrupted as Draco whispered.

The Potions Master paused mid rant, as Draco directed his attention to a boy laying on a bench about a yard away from them.

Both wizards eyes widened as they spotted the tell-tale scar on the small boy's forehead.

"P- potter?", the refined Malfoy, spluttered out softly.

Severus opened his mouth to say no way in hell, but then a smile crossed the small boy's face and he opened his eyes, revealing Lily Potter's emerald orbs.

For a brief moment, a dark mood passed over the green depths, before they became clear and he got up and entered a store across the street.

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy watched as long, black hair turned the corner as the store door closed.

They turned to each other simultaneously, both thinking the same thing.

_What the hell!_

(A/N): Ok honestly, I was thinking og having like maybe a paragraph, but my fingers just kept writing, I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Name tags and Smiles

**(A/n): Wow, thanks for all of the reviews...If you want more...REVIEW! I don't work for money, so your reviews are the next best thing..well and cookies...and maybe juice. :P**

**Chapter 6: Name tags and smiles**

After closing their shocked mouths, Severus and Draco quickly regained their poise and grace and practically ran across the street to the store.

After putting in his dark brown contacts, Harry plastered a huge smile on his face. He greeted his boss before standing at his post, waiting to serve a customer.

Just then, two tall men came in. Both wore what looked like expensive, tailored black pants and black silk shirts...with robes. Harry blinked once at them, before launching into his usual greeting.

"Welcome to URGE Records, do you need any help?" Cameron asked pleasantly, but noticed the unpleasant looks the other customers were giving the pair.

The two wizards both started at his greeting, before smiling after seeing who it was. "Yeah, we need your help actually,"Draco replied, giving the boy a charming smile.

"Sure, what do you need?" Harry asked, glancing at the taller, sneering individual, who had remained silent.

Draco for once was speechless, but quickly looked around at the surrounding area. "That,"the young Malfoy said, pointing at a square -shaped thing.

Harry's eyebrows creased, but he picked up the indicated item, "This Cd?"

The blond nodded enthusiastically, "Yea a lot of Cd's!"

Severus cuffed him quickly in the back of the head, and stepped in front of his now crying nephew. "I apologize...er," he paused and double- checked the name tag, "Harry, but Draco gets a bit carried away at times."

Harry nodded absently, while helping the young man off the floor. Their fingers briefly touched and Draco snapped up to look at the pale face above him. Harry quickly averted his eyes and took a few steps back as the much taller teen stuttered thanks.(A little sexual frustration...:P)

He glanced quickly around the store and easily spotted the whispering patrons staring directly at the trio. Harry went over to another employee, Tim. "Can you watch the front?" he asked softly, eyes drifting back to the pair awkwardly standing in the center of the store, as if they were a spectacle.

"Sure Harry no prob," Tim smiled at the younger boy and went to the front post.

Walking back over to the clearly uncomfortable duo, he spoke, "I'll help you find some music, come with me."

Harry walked into the room first, only looking back when he didn't hear the other men behind him. They stood at the entrance of the store still, looking as if they were tourists from another planet.

Chuckling softly, Harry whispered, "I would advise you guys to hurry and come to my office before you're more than talked about by the customers.

Draco looked up sharply, a faint blush filled his face before he smirked, following his godfather and Harry into the office.


	7. Music, Hints, Invites

**(A/N): Wow this story has gotten even more recognition than some of my other ones in such a short amount of time. The reviews for the last chapter was awesome...OH yea, don't hate me...they had to be somewhat out of character for this to work.**

**Strfire**- yea, sorry I didn't make that clear, he took them out because of irritation, and put them back in during ch.6.

**Epiphanic66**- Sorry for the shortness :( , but I do try.

**Disgruntledfairy- **(Severely abused Harry is sooo much fun)! No three way's..(no matter how much you guys want it)...well maybe...who knows..you guys might vote for that next **HINTHINTHINT. **Right now it's looking like a Draco/Harry, but who knows...I come up with this stuff during Spanish 2 and type it up when I get home...(ff...net author secret btw).

**Alexis8907- **The way I'm leaning now... there will be magic..or maybe not...make things a bit easier either way..but another question **DO YOU GUYS WANT MAGIC OR NOT? **

**Unforgivable curse caster, animegurl 088, charl1e, and Adhiana**(wow love that)- thanks soooo much for reviewing.

DISCLAIMER: No claims to HP series, I just manipulate the characters.

**Chapter 7: Music, Hints, and Invites**

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy walked into a fairly medium- sized office. Nice wooden desk, top of the line laptop, and neat piles of folders littered the desk.

'No pictures,' Severus thought and made eye contact with Draco who was obviously thinking the same thing.

The bookcase lined every wall of the large room and were completely full. It was packed with all types of Cd's, the shelves neatly labeled by genre, and the artists in alphabetical order.

Now Severus Snape was not easily impressed, but even he could barely keep a cool face when he saw most of his favorite artists on the shelves. Never one to giddily admit his love for such music, he settled for standing out of place, his long fingers itching to grab a cd and devour the music.

Draco could read his godfather like a book most of the time and asked a question on behalf of the prideful, but quiet man. "These are all yours?"

"Yea," Harry said absently. He had noticed the older man's lingering glances on his jazz collection, and decided to help him out.

Draco stood behind him, watching the small boy fiddle with something on a square shaped box with pictures. He sighed fascinated at all the pretty 'colors' and bended down closer to Harry's face to see exactly what he was doing.

Harry suddenly stood up, his body shaking slightly, before his eyes slid shut.

Severus and Draco glanced at each other for a split second. They started to inquire about his mental health, but Harry forced out a laugh before they could ask.

"So sorry about that, I tend to forget my surroundings when I'm on my computer," he smiled weakly at the two men.

Snape and Malfoy looked at each other, somehow already knowing that he was hiding something. With a slight nod to his 'relative', they both mentally decided not to press the matter, after all they didn't know him.

Draco stood saying sorry before speaking, "Why did you let us back here?"

Harry gave them a bright smile, his fake brown eyes brightening slightly, "No offense, but whatever your wearing was drawing a lot of attention. People might be more open-minded in San Francisco, but not here. You wore something off, speak funny, and attract unwanted attention, so I did what I pray someone would do to me in that situation."

The blond grinned, before reaching up and patting him on the shoulder in a sign of understanding. The young boy missed the small flinch, but Severus did not. He silently promised himself that he would find out why.

Harry smiled softly, but took a step back from Draco. Of course, Draco didn't notice.

Changing his focus, Harry led a silent Severus to the desk.

Severus of course was thinking as he sat in the comfortable leather chair. 'He hasn't touched us, only once. ' The Potions Professor also noticed that besides helping Draco off the floor, he had kept his hands in his pockets.

Harry shyly looked up at the older man. "Um, I saw you looking at the music, so..," he paused and handed him the plugged in headphones, "you can listen to your heart's content."

Severus smirked at him and Harry gave him a slight nod, as if saying 'Your welcome.' The young boy could already tell that it would be a rare sight to see that face graced with a smile.

'Oh well,' he shrugged mentally, and left the older man to browse the selection in i Tunes.

Harry turned back to Draco and gave him a sheepish smile.

Draco cleared his throat nervously before asking, "So you watch the store?" he asked, curious.

Harry laughed softly and Draco began to wish to hear that harmonious sound more often then not.

"Yea, I'm assistant manager," Harry stated proudly, waving his hand in a flourish at his office.

The two young men talked for a while, getting to know each other. Harry left periodically to tend to a rush of customers, but mostly stayed with Draco and Severus, talking and having a lot of fun.

'Well not entirely,' Draco thought silently. Severus and him were having fun and Harry did...at times, but he seemed to be cautious of them, hands in his pockets and plenty of space between them.

At 3 PM Harry announced, "Severus and Draco, I have to get home, my shift is over," giving them a small smile.

Draco groaned loudly, "Are you serious, we were just getting to know you."

Severus immediately caught on and added, "True, we're leaving in a couple of days, is there anyway for us to see you again?"

Harry blushed lightly,grinning, "If you guys don't have anything to do...," he started softly.

"Yes!" Draco shouted, then bowed his head thinking about what his father would think at THAT display.

Severus crossed the room and put a hand on Draco's shoulder, effectively silencing the 'out of character aristocrat', before motioning for the small teenager to continue.

"You can come with me back to my place for some pizza and a movie," he finished, head down.

The two men glanced at each other before smiling and saying "Yes!"

Harry smiled again, before locking his office door, retrieved his belongings, and saying goodbye to his boss.


	8. Introductions and Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this. This belongs entirely to J.K. Rowling, lucky, lucky, lucky.**

**epiphanic66**: Thanks..I know, but i have to set the stage...

**shadowama**: I think it's a pretty interesting story as well. **Does this mean that Draco is gay?** Um, define gay? I'm just playing, I don't know, probably bi...oh yes..thanks you just gave me a whole entire chapter for later..AWESOME! **What will Matt think of this turn of events?** I'm really loving your questions...um well you probably won't understand Matt until later...MUCH later (ok, maybe not that much later:P)! Is 3 days later fast enough?????/ Thanks.

**Alexis8907: I think I'd like to see magic because I believe that would give Vernon a reason to treat Harry horrible.**(Does Vernon ever need a reason ...no I'm just playing, yes that will also be explained later). And I'm liking the idea of magic as well...

**Lady Mythology **: Ella, no problem...I'm just glad your reviewing now! Yes more is yet to come!

**Charl1e**: Thanks sooo much!

**Chapter 8: Introductions and Thoughts**

Although it was 7 PM, it was still relatively light outside as the odd trio made their way back to Harry's apartment.

Harry let them in, switched on the living room lights, and realized that Matt was home already.

Draco noticed the lights from the bathroom and the sudden stop of the shower.

"Is someone else here?" he asked Harry, thinking that the three of them would be alone.

"Yeah..." Harry started to say, but he was interrupted by the bathroom door opening.

A tall, lean- muscled man stepped out, long, slender fingers worked a towel into his scalp, obviously drying it. The water from the shower glistened on his skin, a few drops going on his dangerously low cargo shorts. He was shirtless.

Severus Snape' s eyes (and other parts of his anatomy) hardened, and he pointedly looked away, not allowing himself to devour the other man's looks anymore.

The man removed the towel from his hair, and finally realized the presence of the strangers and his friend.

"Um, Harry, who are they?" he asked quietly, looking unsure at his friend.

Harry never invited anyone to their place. He merely had acquaintances, and Matt was the only he ever allowed to get close to him.

Harry crossed the room half-way and made introductions.

A flicker of recognition ran through Matt's eyes when he heard the names, but all he said was, "Cool."

The three older men sat down in front of the television (that Draco was of course trying very hard not to scrutinize too much), Sponge bob giggling wildly as Harry placed orders for pizza.

Severus watched Matt intensely he was – for lack of a better word..hot! Matt didn't notice the attention and watched t.v.

Draco, on the other hand, kept looking at the door, waiting for Harry, the angel, to come sit down beside him.

The young boy finally came in, but didn't sit beside the blond. Matt opened his legs and Harry slid between them on the floor. Matthew slid down, positioning himself behind the small boy, holding him close.

Draco blinked rapidly, trying to keep his traitorous tears away, 'Their already together.'

Severus felt the same way. Yes Harry was very attractive, but he liked Matt better.

Thinking this in his head he voiced a question, "Are you two," Severus paused, clearing his throat uncomfortably, "are you two together?"

Harry laughed nervously, but remained quiet, staring at the brown-haired boy for help.

Matt cleared his throat, laughing loud, "No, we're best friends," he said out loud, and thought in his head, 'No matter how hard I wish for more.'

Draco blushed heavily, "Sorry you just seem..close," he said fondly, but softly, wishing he was holding Harry instead.

Matt stared at the Draco for a minute, nodding his head as he recognized the sincerity of the statement and the blond's obvious feelings for his new friend.

Glancing down, he stared into green eyes, before kissing him softly on the forehead. He felt Harry close his eyes and relax, a content sigh escaping his lips.

"Yea," he said finally answered the unasked question. "We're like brothers."

Harry opened his eyes at that, giving Matt a small smile.

Matt's eyes widened slightly, suddenly remembering... "Um, Severus and Draco, we'll be right back," he rushed, grabbing Harry by the arm, helping him up.

The two wizards raised arched eyebrows simultaneously at each other, wondering what the two were talking about in the corner.

'I hope we haven't been found out,' Draco and Severus thought together, then shrugged off the very idea. 'No way.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the reviews... Yes, soon I will revise...hopefully. I am sooo sorry about the accidental name slip...phone conversation kinda got into the story...sorry ...i changed it so...later**

** Alexis8907- Yea your right...**

**Lady Mythology- I fixed it.**

**epiphanic66- Yes that chapter was long, and this one's even longer! **

**charl1e, Adhiana, IchigoMARS, and storm tigeress - Thanks for the review!**

**Yaeko- Matt is Harry's best friend. And to your other question, have you heard of a certain whale of a man named Vernon Dursley?**

** GoldilocksIsBack - Sorry for the name change at the end. Is this nice and long:P**

**seers-of-a-lost-paradise - Thanks for your lovely review.  
**

**Chapter 9**

"I'm so sorry about this morning. I don't know what came over me. I hope you'll forgive me," Matt said quickly, pouting absently.

Harry blushed lightly, "There's nothing to forgive...it was accidentally on purpose," he joked lightly.

Matt laughed out of habit at his friend's odd sense of humor, but sobered quickly as he continued. "I was so scared...I mean...I thought that you would leave and not come back. I was even thinking about looking for a new roommate," the older man admitted sheepishly.

Harry smiled softly, "You know I wouldn't leave just because of that, I was just a bit frightened."

Matt set a sympathetic look at him, before tightly drawing him into a bone-crushing hug. Giving him a small kiss on the cheek, the pair went back to the living and sat back down with their guests. Draco quickly, but calmly moved to the other side of Harry, while Severus moved beside Matthew.

Harry bristled slightly, but to Matt's surprise, he didn't jump up and move away from them.

'Hmm, although Draco's crushing bad on Harry, he may be just what Harry needs,' Matt thought silently.

The pizza soon arrived and Harry served out soda(since alcohol wasn't readily available) and pepperoni pie. The older three men devoured the five large pizzas as Harry had only one slice.

Draco noticed, "Harry have some more, there's plenty left."

Harry shook his head slightly, head down, twirling a piece of his hair that had come loose from the rest.

"I don't really eat a lot," he said quietly, twirling the long black hair faster.

The blond aristocrat started to say 'but', when he was cut off a mouthed, 'Leave it,' from Matt.

The young Malfoy looked questioningly at the hazel- eyed man, but instead said, "Fine then, whatever you want."

Draco Malfoy blushed heavily when Harry raised his eyes from the floor and gave him a wide smile.

The small boy then rose, oblivious to the effect he had on Draco, "Um, I'll be back."

Snape, who had been silent for a while, silently watching the younger individuals, but decided to speak up now. "Harry, before you go, what are you ...um majoring in?"

Harry's eyes lit up slightly, "Law Enforcement and Premed," he replied softly.

Harry then left to another room. Severus glanced at Draco, a pensive look on his face. However, he failed to see Matt catching the look as well.

* * *

Harry smiled slightly when he reached his room. 'I feel like I do when I'm only around Matt,' he smiled brightly at that thought, a funny feeling running through his stomach. 

After reaching the bathroom, Harry stared anxiously at the white, porcelain tub, before switching on the shower quickly.

He quickly showered, dressing in black track pants and a long-sleeved black shirt. He braided his hair, letting it fall on top of his shirt, before gathering his dirty clothes and disposed of them. Harry then took out his dark – brown contacts and put on his small glasses instead. Carefully avoiding his face in the mirror the entire time. Switching off the light, he returned to the guys in the living room.

Harry returned to the room, not noticing the instant quiet that settled as he came in. Sitting beside Matt, he glanced up then, finally noticing the silence.

He bit his slightly, "What?" he asked softly, ignoring the small squeak in his voice, due to his very late dose of puberty.

"Nothing Harry, you look like you feel better," Severus replied for the "gobsmacked" individuals sitting beside him.

"Yeah," Draco and Matt said together, and hastily turned off the lights to hide blushes as they watched the latest horror flick.

* * *

Harry liked scary movies, but was also terrified of them. Everyone was subject to a lapful of screaming Harry before the movie was over. 

After that, they watched the old (well new in Severus's and Draco's cases) Zoolander movie.

Harry fell asleep on the couch, oblivious to the events that followed.

* * *

As soon as Harry was asleep, Matt brandished his wand. Severus and Draco froze, obviously not expecting that. 

"What the hell do you want?" Matt whispered abruptly, done with the formalities.

"Huh," Draco asked unconvincingly, moving his hand towards the obvious stick in his pants. (I mean his wand ...perverts).

"Don't fucking move," the 'newly christened' wizard shouted, fortunately not waking Harry. He pointed his wand levelly at the two men and continued, "Yes, your going to ask him something, what is it," he asked, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"He told us about his major so we...," Draco started, but was cut off.

"Don't bloody lie to me," Matt threatened.

Severus signaled Draco to be quiet and continued the conversation. "I'm sure you are familiar with Dumbledore," he waited for an affirmative nod before continuing, "he sent us here to find something or someone. We knew not of his intentions until today when we met Harry. He only told us that we would find someone that would calm the Wizarding World once again. My godson and I were planning on inviting Mr. Potter back with us to Hogwarts."

At Matt's puzzled look he elaborated, " Hogwarts is the Europe's best school for young Wizards, after seven years there, you are basically ready to live as an adult wizard."

Matthew slowly lowered his wand and tucked it away as green eyes stared at him.

The older three men turned to look at the young looking boy on the couch. "Harry," Matthew began.

"You guys are wizards?" he asked, unbelievingly. "Like with dragons, magic, potions, and such?"

Draco noticed the look of awe on his face and spoke up, "Yes we are, and so are you."

Harry Potter stared wide-eyed at the blond and switched his gaze to Matt. "Your a wizard too? Why didn't you tell me?"

Matt stepped to the confused boy and knelt in front of him, "Harry I couldn't tell, I wanted to protect you so much. In fact, if it was up to me you wouldn't know right now either."

Harry nodded hesitantly, "I understand, I think. Wait ...Hogwarts... they sent me letters before," he put his head down in shame, "but Uncle Vernon forbid me to open them. They eventually stopped after my Uncle sent a letter, but I always wondered about the owls."

Severus looked at him in amazement, "You didn't write the letter denying your acceptance to Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head no, and found himself smiling internally at the gleam in Severus's black eyes.

"That's not allowed, you were meant to attend Hogwarts at age 11, but I suppose it was best you weren't there during the war," Severus Snape reasoned aloud.

"War?" Harry asked his interest peaked.

Severus proceeded to tell Harry about his heritage. Just how his parents really died, the enraged acts of Voldemort before Dumbledore killed him for good, some things about his and Draco's Deatheater days, before they were freed from the clutches of the evil wizard known as Tom Riddle.

"Wow," Harry said softly.

Matt watched his friend silently, and knew then by the fire in his eyes, that he had lost him. 'If they ask for him to come with them, he'll go without a glance at me. The hazel-eyed youth clenched his fist, and vowed to himself that he would let him go if that came to be.

It proved he didn't have to wait long as Harry brought up a point he had heard earlier when he was half-asleep. "You want me to come and stay in Europe and learn how to be a wizard?"

Draco nodded and Severus voiced a quiet, "Yes."

At that, the younger boy's grin grew wider.

He turned towards Matt, who couldn't help but smile at the younger boy's glee.

Removing the grin from his face quickly, Harry replaced it with a contemplative frown.

"When will I leave? Does anyone else besides you two know about this?"

"No one knows besides the people in this room, and maybe Dumbledore, he's a bit omniscient, unfortunately," Severus said with a sneer.

"We 'll leave in two days, and you'll make a great wizard," Draco commented, earning a blush from Harry.

"Ok, maybe you can tell me more about Wizardry while I pack the next few days?" he questioned.

Draco started to say how magic could make it quicker, but was elbowed sharply in the ribs by Severus.

"Sure," Draco gasped out and they smiled at Harry before taking their leave.

* * *

"Oh my god Matt, did you hear that? I'm a wizard and I'm going to Europe for school!" 

Matt smiled slightly, he had not seen Harry this happy since he had gotten accepted at the tech school.

The two men said goodnight to each other before parting ways, getting ready for bed and laying down.

Harry stared up at the black ceiling, his thoughts in a jumbled mess. 'If there's others like me, maybe I'm not a freak like he said I was.' Banishing those thoughts, he closed his eyes momentarily and saw a bright green light and red eyes. Shaking his head, he rubbed his eyelids before closing them again and meeting darkness as he fell asleep.

* * *

Matt stared at the wall of his room, knowing that the thin sheet of plaster hid his best friend. He was happy for Harry. 'You'll finally get what you deserve kiddo,' he whispered quietly. Surprisingly, instead of the usual green eyes, onyx orbs filled his dreams as he fell asleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks so much for the reviews. **IchigoMARS**:I almost cried reading your review, nice. **Goldilocks**: I don't know, should I? The pairing is Draco/Harry by the way. And its no problem, I do the same thing. I just bookmark the page that I stopped off on and read the next chapter and review. **Alexis**: I'm curious as to what will happen next as well.

**DISCLAIMER: It's not mine, if it was TRUST, I would not be giving it away free online...wow that sounded kinda wrong, nevermind. Please don't steal my story either or die. Either way, I'm good. :P**

Chapter 10

(a/N): So sorry for the delay, that's why I made it long! Please Review.

**Notes: Parseltongue/_Parseltongue_**

The next day was filled with floo (to the surprise of Harry- "It's like a telephone!"), and information being passed from the other three men to Harry. The green-eyed boy took it in with surprising calmness, and tired the others out with more questions. He regretfully quit his job and received a surprising hug from his usually stoic employer, telling him that he could always come to him for a recommendation.

Harry did however get a view of the Wizarding World. Severus explained a place called "Diagon Alley" to him and what stores were there. The coal-eyed man saw the wonder in his eyes and he relented. A colleague from Hogwarts that lived in the States had told him of a similar place and he asked the young man if he would like to go.

Wide eyes stared up at him, "Are you serious?" Harry questioned unbelievingly. At the affirmative nod, the boy launched at Severus and knocked him over with the sheer force of the hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Harry shouted, and glanced back at Draco and Matt. He let go of the Potions Professor when he saw the frowns that marred both their faces. "What?" he asked confused.

Matt blinked at the same time as Draco, and made a smile materialize on their faces, "Nothing," they replied in twin voices.

Harry frowned and tilted his head to the side, but shrugged mentally, before turning back to the man he was on top of. "Can we go now?"

Severus sneered "playfully" and uncharacteristically rolled his eyes, "As soon as I can breathe again."

Harry blushed bright red and scrambled off of him. As the tall man stood, a hand immediately grabbed his and pulled him towards the door.

Severus looked back and beckoned the other men to follow them; ignoring the strange looks they gave Harry and him.

* * *

The wall moved to reveal a completely hidden world. Cobblestone streets were the majority as well as thousands of lanterns hanging in the air as if by magic. The place was well lit despite the late hour and Harry and his friends split up. 

"Harry it may be best for you to gather the things you'll need for school now, including your wand. Draco will accompany you and make sure you have everything you need, Matt and I will meet back up with you in an hour at Cursing Snake," Severus said and was gone with Matt before Harry could speak.

Draco watched the raven-haired sigh audibly, before glancing up at him. His breath caught in his throat as emerald orbs gazed at him from under the thin frames of his glasses. He watched the angel's mouth move, but couldn't concentrate on the words as much as he would like to. The young Malfoy's pants tightened as Harry's pink tongue reached out and moistened its owner's bottom lip and almost groaned as it hid from sight once again. Pale fingers reached towards Draco and said boy closed his eyes waiting for the expected caress.

"OWWW!" shouted the blond and he rubbed his now red arm protectively. "What was that for?" he questioned.

Harry shrugged, "You wouldn't answer me, it's like you fell asleep or something, it's too late to be daydreaming," he responded before snickering at the look Draco still had on his face. He stared into mercury eyes and noticed the blush of embarrassment on the others face.

"Come on Drac," Harry started, not even noticing the nickname that he gave, "I'm sorry. Let's go find my school stuff and go meet up with Severus and Matt at the Snake place."

Draco Malfoy nodded and was surprised when a smaller hand went into his larger one and pulled him into the first shop to the left.

* * *

The green eyed boy blushed beautifully as he stood on a pedestal in the center of the clothing store. A "crazed" guy had ambushed him the moment he stepped into the establishment. He had to endure 20 minutes of how beautiful he was, what kind of conditioner would be perfect for his hair, and how he would make a great model if he wasn't so short. 

Draco kindly cut in after 10 minutes of the other employees view about the blond and finally told them the reason for coming into the store. After that they were all business, except for the passes that were made on an oblivious Harry.

While measuring Harry's pant size... the Muggle way, "Justin" (as his nametag displayed), took his time and ran hands down the boxer -clad boy's leg. Harry laughed and simply said that tickled. The red-haired boy stopped after that and grinned up at the younger customer. The naivety intrigued him and he became bolder in his actions: Smoothing the fabric against Harry's bottom when he tried on numerous pairs of baggy and tight jeans, squeezing Harry's slim, but strong arms as he tried on shirts, rubbing against the young boy's pecs, while asking him if the shirts were too tight. The final straw came when Harry was looking for underwear and the man asked if he could come behind the curtain to help him.

"Justin!" Draco said icily, and blue eyes looked up scared at the sudden change of character.

"Yes sir?"

"I kindly suggest you leave Harry alone now or I will not be responsible for my actions against you," the blond whispered.

Said redhead nodded hastily and retreated to the other side of the store.

"Are we done with clothes now?" Harry asked, coming from behind the curtain, oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place.

Draco turned and helped his friend to pick up the huge amount of clothes they had acquired and set them on the sales counter.

As the sales clerk magically counted the clothes receipt, Harry suddenly came to a stunning revelation. "Drac I don't have any money. How am I supposed to pay for this? Ok, give me a sec and I'll run to the ban---

He was instantly silenced as Draco put a single finger to his lips. "Shh, Severus and I are giving this to you as a treat. I'm sure when we arrive in England you'll have money in your parents vault ok?"

The blond didn't remove his finger until he got a nod from Harry. After paying, Draco shrunk the items(much to Harry's delight), and stepped outside into the warm night air. He placed the shrunk bags in his pocket and gave a small "ohhff" as Harry hugged him tightly for a second before releasing him. The blond looked down and smirked at the blush that took over Harry's face and neck.

'I wonder if he blushes everywhere?' Draco thought silently in his head, but had no time to ponder as Harry dragged him into the next store for books. That was how the next half a hour was spent first clothes, then books, potion essentials, and the like. A throughly tired Draco could be seen now being tugged towards the wand shop by an excited Harry.

Draco looked up at store front and shook his head, he had expected as much. In big red letters was the name Ollivander making wands since 383 B.C. He entered the store after Harry and expected to see the dark, dusty shelves of the original and was granted with a surprise.

Bright light flooded the room as he entered and he was surprised to see a beautiful woman at the desk nicely speaking to Harry. Hazel eyes regarded him coolly under glasses before she turned back to Harry.

"I just found out I was a wizard," he said softly, as if not to disrupt the stillness of the store.

"That wand should suit you fine okay," she responded in a clipped tone in which Harry obliviously didn't hear and he waved cheerfully to her as they walked back out.

Draco shook off the uneasiness that Miss Ollivander made him feel and smiled gently at the beaming Harry. "That was quick," he remarked softly.

"Yeah I know. It was kinda of weird actually, I went in and she had a wand on the counter and told me to pick it up. A lot of sparks came out and she smiled at me and asked me who I was and why I'm just getting a wand now."

Draco turned that over in his head, but asked Harry to put his wand on a nearby outside table for a second. Harry did so hesitantly before backing up. Draco whispered many spells, some borderline dark, while others were definitely dark and light spells. After throughly checking it he handed it to Harry and without another word they went to the meeting place previously mentioned.

Harry looked up at the swinging wooden sign and a huge snake twisted around the entrance door hissing. He broke away from Draco and stared up at the snake before laughing. The young boy turned to get the blond's attention and was surprised when Draco snatched him away from the lunging creature.

Harry huffed indignantly as Draco held him close. Not that he didn't like it of course, his chest smelled of chocolate, strange yes, but deliciously yummy.

Draco let him go at his sound of protest and watched in surprise as the small boy went to the snake and hissed "sharply" at it.

**Why did you do that?**

_**A speaker! I am sorry master, but no one has dared to laugh at me before!**_

**Your words were funny. Do you always talk about the people passing you by on the street?**

_**I have nothing else to do. I am immortal, and I have been here for quite some time.**_

**Can you not get down?**

_**Oh I can, but only by one such as yourself. My previous owner spelled me up here until one who could care for me and be my human for life.**_

**At this point Harry's eyes widened in realization, " You want me to take you?"**

_**If you will have me young Salazar.**_

**Do you have a name?**

_**I would like if you made one for me.**_

**I'll think about it.**

Draco watched the obvious conversation with increasing interest and gasped as the large snake slithered down and wrapped itself along Harry's arms and shoulders.

Green eyes glittered up at the tense blond as the snake lunged gently at him. Harry hissed something and the snake calmed reaching out to lick Draco's hand before settling his head on his "human."

Upon entrance to the Wizarding bar, explanations were made to two worried men as well as a agitated barkeeper.

After eating their fill and Harry's explanation of the last hour's events, the group of four went to bed. One excited about attending Hogwarts the next day, another apprehensive of being alone, while two others dreams were filled with green and hazel eyes.

**(A/N): Would you guys believe me if I told you I just made this entire chapter up. I got sidetracked from the first sentence onwards and then couldn't stop writing. I wish I could do that for all my stories... Guys please think of a name for Harry's snake, it will be most appreciated. Later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): Thanks so much for the reviews. Yeah, I um randomly selected a name, first it was guivre and then it was maledire, you'll see the final product in this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, kinda attached to my other story at the moment, Dangerous Love.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own...so don't sue.**

**Note: _blah -snake speaking to Harry_**

**blah- Harry speaking back**

'blah'- thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Harry groaned as sunlight hit his closed eye lids. Hesitantly opening his eyes, he immediately spotted black ones looking back at him. Blinking slowly, he opened them again before letting out a squeak of fright and falling into an ungraceful heap on the floor.

"Fudge Crackle and Pops," he muttered lowly, as his thin rug broke his fall. Without making a sound, he peeked up and eyed the bed once again. The sight was comical to say the least. Imagine a long snake, its hood raised, emitting some kind of choking sound.

_**Harry**_

Said boy narrowed his eyes as the past couple of days swept through his mind. 'Oh this was **his** snake, he was a wizard, and he was also able to 'speak' to the slithering creatures.'

**Stop laughing Issral, you sound as if your choking to death.**

_**Of course Massster," the snake hissed quietly, seeming to regain some sort of snottiness before he erupted into his "laughter" yet again.**_

Harry rolled his eyes at his new familiar and gently untangled himself from the sheets. He grabbed a towel and made his way to the shower. After a thorough scrub and two washes of his long tressed, he finally removed himself from the scalding shower.

He toweled off his hair, before putting on his glasses. Harry padded barefoot back to his room and dressed in a random band's shirt over a long-sleeved black undershirt. He pulled on a pair of faded, tight blue jeans and black Converse folded down.

After a quick glance in the mirror, he offered Issral his arm before he left this room for the one down the hall. He went into Matt's bedroom quietly, before coming in and waking him up easily with a soft kiss on the forehead.

Brown hair was tousled everywhere, but they slowly revealed the hazel orbs beneath them.

"Wake up Matt, they'll be here soon, you need to get ready," Harry spoke quietly, gently easing the boxer-clad man to the bathroom.

Pushing him through the curtain, Harry smiled at the content sound his friend made as the warm water woke him up.

Harry shuffled to the kitchen to wait for his best friend. He put out Matt's favorite cereal and milk before grabbing a piece of toast and orange juice for himself.

* * *

By the time Matt finished his third bowl of cereal , there was a knock on the front door. 

The hazel-eyed man got up to open it, while Harry sat nervously on the couch, hissing softly to the large snake on his shoulder.

_**Mass-- Harry, you'll be fine. I'll be there with you, as will Draco.**_

**Yes Issral, I'll be okay.**

Harry rose to greet the blonde in an awkward handshake/hug and gave a small smile to Severus.

"Draco go help Harry finish packing, we'll leave soon," Severus said, and watched the younger boys leave, before turning to Matt.

The hazel-haired man was at the sink washing his dishes. Severus's breath hitched when he realized the other man was shirtless, yet again. The sun's rays filtered through the closed blinds and hit the rippling muscles on his back. Matt leaned over to put away his bowl and Severus bit back a groan when he noticed Matt's denim-clad butt.

"--verus,"

The Potions Master blinked and closed his almost-drooling mouth, before focusing on Matt's face instead of the perfectly sculpted chest that was in front of him. "Y--Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Matt inquired, taking a step closer, completely oblivious to the affect he was having on the usually calmed man.

"M-um-Me, I'm fine...can I have some water please?" he croaked, hoping for distance between them before Matt noticed his arousal.

"Sorry, sure, have a sit in the living room, I'll be there in two minutes," Matt said, before brushing past an almost shaking Severus.

The Potions professor looked back at the sink momentarily, inwardly picturing the slim young man bent over, writhing in ecstasy. Severus calmed himself down and walked the short distance into the living room.

* * *

Harry led the taller teen into his room and flicked on the lights. 

"What have you packed so far?" Draco questioned as he came farther into the room.

The green-eyed boy gave a guilty smile and twirled a long strand that had come loose from his braid. "I kinda fell asleep after you and Severus left and I forgot to pack," Harry admitted.

Draco smiled at the smaller male and tried to calm his already racing heart when a blush formed on Harry's pale skin. "D-um-Don't worry," he said and pulled out his wand ad whispered a spell he had learned in third year.

Harry watched in amazement as his newly acquired trunk opened, as his clothes flew of drawers and his closet, and even the things he hidden under his bed quickly organized in midair and went in the chest. The whole thing took a total of five minutes, before the trunk snapped shut and locked itself.

"Cool," Harry whispered in awe and blushed fiercely under Draco's gaze.

"That's nothing," Draco whispered, delighting in the closeness of the other male, "watch closely." He pointed at the large trunk and said the spell to shrink it.

By the time he finished all that was left was a matchbox size trunk. Draco picked it off the floor and pocketed it while steering the younger boy out the room. "I'll hold on to it for now, but we really should get going."

* * *

Meanwhile, Severus was slowly losing what little control he had around Matt. 

The hazel-eyed man expertly divided his attention to Severus and the t.v. He asked the professor questions and felt an unknown 'something' when Severus answered quietly. He glanced at the man beside him for a second and noticed a small glint of sweat on his brow and he looked a bit more flushed than he was before.

"Sever--" he started, but was cut off as Severus practically leaped from his spot to greet the pair entering the room. Matt scratched his head lightly and mentally shrugged before listening to the conversation.

* * *

"I'm ready," Harry quietly announced. He silently noticed the confused look on Matt's face and the don't-look-this-way-I'm -trying-to-hide-something look on Severus's. Before he could think anymore, the Potions Master spoke. 

"Excellent, our portkey is set to leave in about five minutes..."

"Port-what?" Harry asked.

"It is a clever device that---" Severus began, but was cut off by Draco.

"You hold any object, called a portkey, to travel long distances. You set the time you want to leave and activate it by magic," Draco said, and deftly ducked the cuff to the head from Severus.

Harry smiled at their antics and responded with his new favorite word, "Cool."

"So you ready?" Draco smiled brightly, gesturing to the now calm Severus by the door.

Harry smiled and turned to Matt, " Are you coming?"

Harry's best friend glanced hesitantly at Severus and only answered upon the Potions Master's nod. "Of course, wouldn't miss it."

The green-eyed boy smiled brightly up at his friend before grabbing his hand. "It's time to go right?"

Severus snapped out of his Matt-filled daze and nodded, "Yes, everyone touch this please." The inky-haired man pulled out a bright rainbow- colored sock, courtesy of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry whispered to Draco, who stood beside him on his right. '"Will it hurt?"

"No you'll just feel a bit-----"

Harry didn't hear the end of the sentence, instead he felt his stomach drop out from under him. He gasped in for air that wasn't forthcoming, something that he knew all to well about. When the group landed on the steps of Hogwarts, he hurriedly gulped in air.

Draco immediately noticed and put a supporting hand on his back. He felt his gut twist when Harry flinched away from him.

The green-eyed boy forced a laugh, "I'm fine, it was just a bit unexpected," he whispered.

Although he laughed it off, Severus and Draco both watched him step away from the group and build his walls back up again.

Matt saw the blank look in those green eyes and sighed mentally, "Maybe it won't be so easy after all."

* * *

**(A/N): I am so sorry about the wait. I didn't even put the answers to your reviews on here in hopes of writing a longer entry. i hoped I did a good job, please review. **

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): Yea I know I suck...a lot! Sorry for keeping you waiting, hopefully updates will occur much quicker.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own...so don't sue.**

**Note: _blah -snake speaking to Harry_**

**blah- Harry speaking back**

'blah'- thoughts

_'blah" - hat speaking to Harry and vice versa_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"HARRY POTTER," Minerva McGonagall called out.

Harry bit his lip as the whispers grew louder. I had been bad enough that he had been forced to stand in the line with the first-years and be called last. Although he was short, he was much taller than them and had immediately received some odd looks in his direction. He glanced at Draco, who was sitting at the Slytherin table and then looked at the table at the front. Matt had been allowed to stay for dinner and was seated beside Severus. Both men looked at him with pride and he lowered his gaze and walked to the stool.

Having seen at least 150 students do it before him, he took the hat from the professor, who taught Transfiguration(whatever that was) as he learned earlier and sat down. He glanced at the smile that Draco offered him and pulled it on his head.

_'Hello Mr. Potter,' a voice started and Harry hesitantly thought hello back. The hat seemed to chuckle at his shyness and spoke again, 'Best not keep them all waiting, I bet their starving.'_

_'I guess.'_

_'You seem like you would do well in Hufflepuff...' the hat trailed off._

_'NO,' Harry thought back instantly. 'I mean, please don't. I won't know anyone..."_

_'Ahh, I see. Well, taking that into account, it better be SLYTHERIN!'_

Harry knew that the last word was said out loud and took the hat off admist the clapping. He felt warm inside when Matthew and Snape smirked approvingly at him.

He handed the hat back to a rather shocked McGonagall and took a seat next to a happy Draco.

"It's going to be so awesome with you in my house," Draco whispered secretly, ignoring the usual speech Dumbledore always gave.

Harry smiled slightly at the other man and glanced at the Headmaster as he spoke some nonsense gibberish. "What is he --" he turned to ask Draco and blinked in surprise at the food that filled his previously empty plate. Glancing back up at Dumbledore, he received a wink and a gesture to eat.

He needed no other persuasion and picked up his fork and took a bite of the( that he soon found out) delicious food. He spoke to Draco briefly and nodded his hellos to a few of the blonde boy's friends.

Before he knew it dinner was over and they were being escorted to their common room. He stopped, however, as he spotted Matt at the entrance doors with Severus. Draco stared after him, and after noticing the looks on his friends faces as Matt held Harry, he alerted a Prefect to the stray Slytherin and once he was sure Harry would be alright, he followed his House downstairs.

* * *

Matthew said goodbye to Severus and watched him walk away as Harry came into his vision. Matt pulled his friend close, giving him a very tight hug. When he pulled away, he saw two silver tears sliding down his face. Matt glanced over Harry's shoulder, noting the faces looking at them, but didn't really care. 'After all, Harry couldn't see them.'

Reaching out, he brushed one of the tears away with his thumb. "What's wrong babe?"

Harry bowed his head, but whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I forgot about you. I was so excited about this, I completely forgot that I won't be able to see you for a while."

Harry's eyes grew large, slightly terrified as he shook. "Who will I talk to? Maybe I should forget it, I need you Matt. I'll go crazy without you."

Matthew stooped down a bit, bringing his forehead against Harry's, holding his shoulders in an attempt to calm him.

"Harry, you are going to Hogwarts right now. I understand you were excited, but you have to try this at least. It is something that should have been done a long time ago, but I trust Severus and Draco to keep you safe. You can always owl me, I'll answer back as soon as possible. You have your laptop in your bag, Severus has already fixed it and your cell to work here. Email me whenever, I'm always on the Internet, you know that. Don't worry about me, go learn, have some fun, and I'll visit when I can. I'll come for your birthday and Christmas, for sure," he finished, giving Harry a small kiss on the forehead. "Are you ok now?"

Harry smiled appreciatively at Matt, before squeezing him tightly. "Yea, thanks, I'll call you tonight ok?"

Matt nodded and left as Harry flashed a grin before turning and finding a Slytherin waiting for him.

"Hi?" Harry spoke softly.

"Potter, right?" the Prefect didn't wait for an answer and continued, "Draco asked me to wait for you, follow me."

Harry felt a weird sensation in his chest and pushed it down before following the other boy downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N): Please review.  
**

**Goldilocks Is Back: **Uh, thanks..I think. I've tried the beta thing three times and they pretty much always fall through. I'll try to do better...promise!

**charlie-becks: **It certainly does help that you love it, for that your spectacular. If you recall Matt doesn't even know exactly what went on in that "uppity" little household. In fact, my readers are still unaware of the horror, well not horror, but the "pretty bad" stuff that occurred under that roof. They will find out eventually, if it helps dear readers..you'll find out before them...

**Arastel and SwarmOfFanGirls:** Thanks a bunch.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own...so don't sue.**

**Note: _blah -snake speaking to Harry_**

**blah- Harry speaking back**

'blah'- thoughts

_'blah" - hat speaking to Harry and vice versa_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Harry frowned thoughtfully and that door that the Prefect left him at. That unpleasant feeling had returned tenfold, but he squashed it down again and entered the room. The first thing he noticed was the dorm setting: five beds, five trunks, a couple of floor-to ceiling windows and the three couches and armchair in front of the roaring fire.

Draco was the first to spot him and he literally ran over to greet him.

"Harry finally," he smiled, before clutching his hand and pulling him further into the room.

Harry laughed uneasily still feeling the effects of the sudden Portkey earlier. He glanced apprehensively at the hand pulling him, but tried his best not to jerk his hand away. he noted his chest in front of his bed for later and allowed the warm hand to lead him.

He came to a stop in front of the couches suddenly as Draco sat down next to a tall, chubby boy.

"Everybody this is Harry," Draco announced, stopping all conversation

"Hi," Harry said quietly, sitting in the only remaining chair across from the five males.

Terry, an exuberant young man every since the war ended, went to sit next to him, but Draco held a restraining hand and the friendly boy looked at him questioningly. Draco simply gave a shake of his head and mouthed 'later', so he reluctantly returned to his seat.

Harry, who had been studying the tile on the floor, looked up after a few minutes of silence. He smirked a bit and wondered aloud, "So, when your usually in here, do you just sit and gaze into each others eyes? I mean don't take it the wrong way, but I thought wizards would find something creative to do."

Terry was the first one to giggle, before bursting out into laughter. The rest soon foloowed.

Harry gave them all a puzzled look until they stopped quieted down a little.

"Sorry, just a bit weird, ok. I'm Terry Boot," and he stuck out his hand to shake. Harry did so and continued on until he had met all his dorm mates: Draco, Terry, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Blaise Zabini.

They all settled down again and Draco excused himself to the bathroom as Terry spoke again. "So.. Harry, how old are you? I mean you look pretty young, 14?"

The raven-haired boy's smile faltered a bit as the dark-haired boy asked the question, but he answered it anyway. "I'll be 17 in a couple of months actually."

"Oh," Terry whispered, growing slightly red.

Harry snickered slightly, but asked, "Anything else."

"Um yeah, are you and that guy you were all over fuck buddies or something," Crabbe asked nastily.

* * *

**(A/N): I plan to update again before Saturday or Sunday. I hoped you liked.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N): HI! You guys are so great! This chapter will be kind of small, but I'll post another either tomorrow or Thursday.  
**

**Harusume**: Thanks. I'm guilty of your comment, but I do try to shake things up sometimes.

**ThisIsMyDecember**: Thank you. BLUSH I seriously love Harry submissive fan-fiction, it's my absolute favorite read.

**parseltongue girl:** I know, maybe he'll change, or not. Thanks for the review.

**SwarmOfFanGirls**: I know. Thanks for the review.

**Arastel: **Thanks, you guys totally helped me write this chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you find familiar.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Harry blinked, his eyes hardening, "Shut the fuck up," he whispered levelly. His eyes widened after he said it and he stared into the shocked faces of his new dorm mates.

Draco chose this time to return to the room. He stopped suddenly as he felt the stillness of the room and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Harry suddenly looked very uncomfortable and he turned to the blonde boy. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the other three boys glaring at the slightly...overweight Crabbe.

"Everything is fine, I just need to lie down for a little bit," Harry mumbled and hastily went to his trunk and yanked out a couple of things before sealing himself behind his curtains.

* * *

Draco watched the hasty retreat of his new friend with a confused gaze. He waited until Harry was hidden behind his bed curtains before rounding on his friends quietly.

"What did you guys do?" he snapped harshly to them.

"Us?" Blaise whisper-shouted, "Crabbe's the dumb ass who pissed him off."

Draco then noticed the glares that were being directed to the... well _obese _teen. "What did you do?"

* * *

Harry sat with his lean legs crossed in front of him on his large four post bed. He eyed the item he had snatched out of his trunk and cleaned it off until it shined. His shaky hands held it carefully before Matt's face floated in his vision.

Shutting his eyes briefly, Harry blinked away the threatening tears before placing the treasured object under his pillow and leaving his bed as he heard Draco's voice.

The raven-haired teen walked quietly back to where they were before and sat back down. He glanced at the five boys looking at him warily and shut his eyes for a moment before looking right a Crabbe who was opening his mouth to say something else rude, but Harry interrupted him.

"No we are not _fuck buddies," _Harry spat, "Matt and I have been best friends since we were little. He is and always will be my best friend. Don't you ever fucking say something like that about him or me again," he seethed out, fingers digging into his palm.

If he would have looked around, he would have noticed the almost tense magic in the air around him, and the rigid bodies of the other males.

"Chill man," Crabbe said smirking. "Are you sure your not gay, you were kissing all over each other."

Harry ran a shaking hand down his face and almost wished he could slice the idiot's throat, but refrained and instead took a deep breath. and answered Crabbe's rude question anyway. "Matt is gay and always has been," he said quietly, glancing at Draco.

"What about you?" Crabbe retorted, sneer in place, all thought of the display of magical potential gone from his puny mind.

"Me," Harry asked thoughtfully, "How would I know, I've never been in a relationship before."

Blaise spoke up, still kind of mesmerized by the picture the Boy-Who-Lived was painting. "Never? No kissing, hugging, touching...sex?" he asked giving Harry a wink while wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. He winced as Draco hit him swiftly in the head.

Harry glanced down, took a piece of hidden hair that was behind his ear and under his clothes out. He twirled it thoughtfully on his finger, many things going through his mind before he answered, "Never."

All five of his room mates stared at him like he was from another planet and Harry watched them for a second before whispering quietly as he got up.

"You know, I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm pretty tired and since school doesn't start until for another two days, I 'm going to sleep." Harry walked past Draco before going to his bed once more and shutting his curtains.

* * *

**(A/N): I hoped you guys enjoyed the dumb ass that is Crabbe!! I'm joking, although, I really would like to update soon, so please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N): HI! Thanks to my readers and reviewers. Please continue to tell me what you think about my story, good or bad. I can take it...I think.**

**SwarmOfFanGirls, Tinabedina, animehpgurl: Thanks so much, you guys are awesome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you find familiar.**

**Note: _blah -snake speaking to Harry_**

**blah- Harry speaking back**

'blah'- thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Harry blearily opened his eyes as the first light of the day found its way through the windows, which he guessed mimicked the real weather outside. The young wizard had spent most of the night staring up at the ceiling, trying to find some semblance of peace to help him sleep but his mind kept wondering. His thoughts turned again to the preceding night as he sat up tiredly.

'Why was Crabbe so vicious?' he wondered silently, still mentally pondering the excuse he gave for not being gay. He recalled the utter confusion and interest in their faces, before pushing it to the back of his mind and slipping silently out of bed.

Glancing around quickly, he noticed that his other dormmates were sleeping soundly. Using the light from the slowly rising 'sun,' Harry gathered clothes to change into before entering the bathroom.

He stopped, surveying the silver and black decor carefully. The showers were seperate, 'Thank God,' and the blurry glass encouraged privacy. The sinks were moderately large and sunk into the counter with silver handles. He stepped further in the room and nearly jolted when he noticed the warmth radiating from the black marble floor. Harry giggled a bit at his silliness and walked further into the huge place after locking the door

The raven-haired boy came upon a large tub in a separate corner that could easily hold three people. Harry nearly choked as his breath suddenly escaped him. He stumbled back away from the large plumbing fixture and refused to look back at it.

He entered the shower nearest to the door and washed his body and hair, before drying and stepping out to dress. He donned a long sleeve white and silver shirt and the slightly baggy, faded jeans. He quickly brushed out his hair and braided it in about five minutes. Dumping his clothes in the linen basket with his name on it, he left the bathroom and glanced at his wristwatch. The neon numbers informed him that it was 6:45 and he had spent a longer time than usually did in the shower.

Green eyes searched the names on the trunks before spotting Draco's, right beside his bed. On is other side he noticed Blaise and gave a small sigh of relief at seeing Crabbe at the end, on the other side of the room. Harry bit his lip nervously before walking to the 'window' and staring outside, waiting patiently for his room mates to awaken.

He almost screamed when he felt Issral slither his way up his body.

_**Warm**_," Issral spoke as he settled himself on the teen's arm.

**You startled me**," Harry hissed a bit loudly.

**_Sorry master, it was freezing where they placed me last night_**," the snake stretched languidly before continuing in a haughty tone, _**I would have surely died from exposure if a rather large man had not released me by your dormitory.**_

Harry rolled his eyes and struggled to keep his laughter in, but lost it as his familiar started to rant about the other 'vile and disgusting' creatures that had accompanied him. Tears of mirth slipped down his cheeks as he described how the rabbit in the cage next to him wouldn't stop hitting on him.

**Issral, stop... I'll wake,"**

He stopped as his dormmates came into view, looking at him wide-eyed. Draco only had a smirk on his face and came forward and allowed the snake to lick him again before taking his thumb and smoothing over Issral's scales.

"Good morning," Harry mumbled, and blushed at the smile Draco offered him.

* * *

Thirty minutes later found Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Terry walking to lunch. Their other two dormmates had skipped their showers in favor of breakfast and had left soon after Harry accidentally woke them.

Harry followed the other boy's silently, while hissing to his familiar that was currently wrapped around his arm. The short male stopped and allowed the snake to the floor before running and catching up with the group.

"What happened to Issral?" Draco asked as they began to walk up the stairs.

Harry gave the blonde a small smile before answering, "He saw a mouse. It's fine though, he said he'll show up later," Harry finished as the entered the Great Hall for Saturday morning breakfast.

Harry immediately noticed his missing dorm mates stuffing their faces further down the table and he felt his stomach curl uncomfortably. His disgust must have shown on his face because Blaise immediately asked if he was okay.

"Um yeah, I'm great," the green-eyed boy mumbled, and hurried to sit as fingers started to point in his direction. He avoided the gazes on him and settled for looking at a spot on the table as he munched on some toast.

A certain blonde stared at him with concern and promised himself that he would figure out what was wrong when there wasn't so many chances of eavesdroppers.

* * *

Draco got his chance around noon, when his friends left for lunch. Harry sat on the window seat, once again staring out at the "grounds."

"Harry," Draco started, and forced himself not to blush as bright green eyes turned to meet his.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"This morning at breakfast, you didn't look well, I-I was worr-- wondering if your alright," Draco stumbled, and although it was unwanted, a fierce blush had spread across his face.

The raven-haired boy thought back to earlier and shrugged," I didn't eat a lot as a kid, and I still don't eat that much now. I've fine though, I just felt a bit queasy from all the food you forced down my throat last night," he finished with a smirk.

Draco caught the smirk and replied, " I'm sorry, I just wanted you to eat something. You haven't really eaten anything since we were at the bar the other day, your skinny enough as it is."

Harry's smile faltered a little, but made sure that Draco missed the change. "You don't like the way I look?" Harry asked coyly, twirling a piece of hair around his finger.

The blonde boy spluttered, hurrying to rectify his mistake. "Yes, yes I-I mean of course, Harry you look great, I-I didn't mean--"

He stopped his ramblings as Harry offered him a quick hug. "Thanks Drac," the green-eyed boy beamed up at him, "I'm kind of tired, why don't you go down to lunch?"

As if reading Harry's mind, Draco's stomach rumbled noisily. They both laughed and after Harry promised to eat half of whatever Draco brought him back, the blonde carefully tucked the smaller teen into bed and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, before hurrying from the room with a bright blush on his face.

* * *

Harry blushed as the kiss lifted something in him, he didn't understand the good feeling in his chest so he tried to distract himself, with_ try _being the main word. He opened his laptop and checked his e-mail before sending a quick note to Matt and a few of his professors from the tech school. After about thirty minutes of web surfing, he shut down his laptop and put it away. Harry grabbed his iPod and left his bed , shutting his bed curtains again as he left.

He chose a song and pressed play, before walking into the huge bathroom. His green eyes immediately sought out the tub, as if checking to make sure it was still far in the corner, before he lost himself in the song. Sitting on the counter, he whispered the words to himself and didn't stop the tears from flowing down his face.

As the song ended, he jumped down off the counter and avoided his reflection in the mirror in front of him. Pulling off his iPod he stuck them in his jeans pocket, before running the cold water. Harry threw some water on his face and dried the liquid along with his tears.

He left the large bathroom and walked back out. As he did, he stumbled back at the five faces that came into his view. Blaise reached out and caught his arm, before he could fall completely. Harry grimaced at the forceful grip, bit back a scream, and quickly put his face back into a mask of indifference.

The only one that noticed this was Blaise. The Italian boy looked at him uncertainly for a second, but ignored it and stepped back.

After he had regained his balance, Terry spoke up, "Sorry for startling you. You were in there so long, we thought you had killed yourself or something," rolling his eyes at the thought.

"Already tried," Harry said softly, eyes darkening as he unconsciously rubbed his throat, before going back to his bed.

Draco and the others stared after him in shock. The blonde blinked as he noticed the jagged scar from under his ear and part of the throat, it hadn't been there before. 'Glamour,' he thought immediately and sighed to himself. He still remembered the small kiss he had given Harry, the smooth skin and the sparkle in those green eyes after the show of affection was given. He blushed slightly, but left to his own bed, confused and scared about what was just revealed.

* * *

(**A/N): I feel so proud of myself right now. I wrote pretty much all of this in a couple of hours, I think I'm getting better. I don't know. Please review.**

**COMING NEXT: A bit more of Harry's past is revealed...**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N): HI!**

**RESPONSES: Ladyroo88: **Thanks, a bunch.

**the lone wolf cries:** Beautiful? Really? WOW, that's means a lot and I truly do appreciate it.

**SwarmOfFanGirls:** Yeah, he's already tried, but we'll get more into _that_ in this chapter.

**Arastel: **Yes indeed, I least I hope so.

**Tinabedina:** Thanks!**  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you find familiar. **

**WARNINGS:** Sexual abuse, cutting, attempted suicide ...be warned.

**Chapter 16**

The weeks that followed were quiet to say the least. Draco and Terry were the only two dorm mates that didn't shy away from him. Even though he didn't know the group well, it still hurt and Harry found himself skipping meals just so he wouldn't see the rest of them. Draco, of course, had noticed his frequent absences and brought the smaller boy food, whether he ate it or not.

Harry remained silent in class and in his private tutoring with Severus and the other professors in order to catch up. He excelled in his studies, even with his situation.

The actions of his roommates brought back memories of high school and things that he would rather forget.

In high school, he had heard about cutting in order to take away some of the "inner pain." He had cut for three years before someone other than his family noticed: Matt. Harry had eventually stopped with his guidance and by that time they had reached 12th grade.

Harry was in the middle of 10th grade when he tried to commit suicide. It was the 1st time Vernon had led another man into their ' relationship.'

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Green eyes darted around the small room, trying in vain to keep his mind off his claustrophobia and his nakedness. His thin arms were slack in the handcuffs attached to the headboard of the iron, king-sized bed. He felt his heartbeat in his throat, pulsing every other second, erratically. The seconds stretched into hours before the door was opened slightly. A sliver of light was visible through the doorway, two figures passes by it before it was extinguished. Light suddenly flooded the room and Harry's eyes widened as the men came into view.

Daniel White, his physical education teacher, stood next to Vernon, a smile splayed across his lips. The 21-year old was fresh out of college and still had the body of a teenager. He was kind of cute, but his blunt lewdness was a turn off to most everyone who met him.

The teacher walked over to the right side of the bed, as Vernon went on the other. The older man traced his fingers down Harry's pale chest, as he rubbed his own bulge roughly.

Harry whimpered slightly and lowered his eyes, ashamed that he was becoming aroused.

"Oh, so you do play for the other team," Coach White drawled, smirking approvingly at Vernon.

Said man just shrugged, already naked from the waist down and was busy with his shirt buttons. Daniel White soon followed and Harry finally started to grasp what was about to happen.

"U-Uncle Vernon, why is he here?" Harry croaked out, wincing at the sound of his dehydrated voice. Vernon smirked down at the pale boy and laughed heartily as Harry began to struggle in his restraints.

Moving to stop the men proved futile so Harry stopped as they proceeded to rob him of his little dignity.

Harry blocked everything out as they enjoyed themselves. Shoving their engorged members into his mouth and behind several times.

After taking turns and repeating the act, they released him and left. Harry waited five minutes before leaping from the bed and running upstairs to his room, only stopping as he reached the shower.

He cried for himself as the water washed away the cum, blood, and tears. Harry dressed in a white shirt and grey track pants, his feet bare. Reaching into his desk drawer, HArry fingered his favorite knife lovingly. Beautiful green and silver...

Thinking about what had just happened, he thought silently, 'Can I fall anymore than I already have?'

Feeling that the answer was no, he sliced large cuts on his arm, close to the vein, but not severing it. He repeated the process for his right arm. Luckily, he still had sturdy use of both so not to slip, yet. Harry stared at the steel knife, shivering slightly at the deep, red liquid glistening off of it. He failed to notice that the blood had already stopped on his arms, if he had looked, he would have seen that his skin began to almost sew itself back together. But he didn't. Instead, he brought the knife right below his ear and started to make a deep incision when his door burst open.

* * *

Matt ran through Harry's house. It was his best friend's birthday and he wanted to spend some time with him. He had let himself in with the key hidden under a flowerpot when he realized no one was home, but Harry. He softly ran up to Harry's room, before bursting through the door. He came to an abrupt stop as his eyes fell on his pale friend, blood dripping from his arms and now under his ear.

Harry stared wide-eyed at his best friend, only realizing he had stopped hurting himself when the knife clattered with a loud 'plop' in the puddle of blood.

The sound of the knife snapped Matt out of his shock and he rushed over to Harry as the younger boy curled up in sobs.

Harry cried seemingly for hours, but it was really only about thirty minutes. During his breakdown, Matthew had up ripped up his own shirt and stopped the dripped from Harry's neck and arms.

Matt glanced down at his best friend, in morbid amazement as well as shock. "Harry?" he whispered quietly.

Harry's eyes opened, rimmed in red, haunted and weary. He stared unseeing into Matt's orbs before his brown contacts flickered in acknowledgement.

"Hey buddy," he paused as his voice cracked with emotion, "I-I'm going to get you some help OK?"

The hazel-eyed boy shifted to move, but was surprised when a strong grip on his arm held him down.

"No," Harry whispered, using Matt's hand as leverage and painfully pushed himself up from the floor.

"But Har--," Matt started, guiding the bloody boy to a chair.

"No!" Harry shouted and immediately lowered his voice , eyes apologetic, "Sorry, but no hospital/doctors, I'll be fine in a couple of hours." He started to stand, "I have to clean up...the blood can't stay there."

Matt gently pushed the younger boy back in the chair. "Don't worry, I got it," he spoke sternly, "now don't move."

* * *

(A/N): And I'll stop there. That was actually a combination of two chapters, so I hope it wasn't too short. **_NEXT TIME: _Someone learns a secret about Harry...**


End file.
